User talk:Yountoryuu
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Monkey D. Luffy page. Zehahaha!!! why not? Go ahead an try to compete with me. I would be awsome to read someone elses prediction and not just my own. Zehahahahaha!!!! It would be EPIC!!Black Leg Sanji 23:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Fights huh? You wanna make up the scripts for the SH vs BB fights? Zehahahaha!!! go ahead, i wanna see what you can do.Black Leg Sanji 14:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Retaliation Hey dis stuff takes time smart guy! *grins evilly*Besides Im gonna make chopper kick some serious ass. Favourite List and Thumbs I just basically copied it from one of the templates, like Template:Whitebeardcrewmembers or Template:Strawhatcrewmembers. If you need the template, here, I will provide you with one. Just copy and paste, fill in the blank spots with thumbnails, fill in [["here"|'"here"']] with names, and change the color of the text and background. Yatanogarasu 01:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You need to upload a thumbnail and use it. Yatanogarasu 17:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, grab a picture, and you see a box on the right side of most pages, just below the "Recent Wiki Activity"? "Add a photo". From there, upload your pic. Yatanogarasu 18:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Template re:Undo Revision Which dumb things? Why not just delete it directly? Yatanogarasu 17:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :You meant what that "Luc" fellow wrote? And that Blackbeard Pirates pic he put on your page? Yatanogarasu 18:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, can't seem to find the "undo" function on your user page. Maybe try contacting User:Mugiwara Franky or some other admin. Sorry, but you may have to retype everything there. Yatanogarasu 21:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) wats ur girlfriend's name ?? wats ur girlfriend's name ?? Why? Yountoryuu 09:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) look i just turned 15 last OCTOBER so i wont be much a compitation to u.............. ok now tell me ur GF's name and UPLOAD HER PICTURE please please please please please buddy What the hell? One Piece Of Romance Dawn 22:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I thought the same thing. Yountoryuu 22:38, January 7, 2011 It sucks when people ask personal things i'snt it?????Firefist553 17:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) 18:36 January 8(UTC) look guys i was just jokin' ok,.. got a problem with that ??Roranoa zoro 14:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Soon they will know our power. We should probably wait till next week, give ppl wanting it. Also it gives us both time to think and review our stuff. SuuuureBlack Leg Sanji 23:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) how did u do it how did u do it the 25 most favorite characters dude ,....... i tried it and got it all messed up so i had 2 remove it now tell me how did u do itRoranoa zoro 16:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) prediction,.. hey kid i see that u have come back from Australia can u make a prediction: ZORO vs SHILLEW i'll help u with some instances if u want,.... but i just cant make a whole prediction and then i figured out i'm not creative enough can u please do it..?Roranoa zoro 12:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) thank u thank uRoranoa zoro 14:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) awesome awesome buddy ( !!!!!!)Roranoa zoro 16:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) DONE COMMENTING DONE AND RATING : 25/10( I CANT GIVE MORE) ODA WOULD GET :15/10!! Oh wow, that's really something (: Thank you so much! Yountoryuu 17:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) bye bye,.. gotta sleep,.. exams 2moro good night,.sweet and bitter dreams,. as sweet alone causes diabetis !!!Roranoa zoro 17:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh God. Hahahahaha, I almost peed myself x'3 Yountoryuu 17:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Another fight Hey man that was an awesome prediction..Now when you have free time again tell me because i want you to do another one.. Awwwwww come on cut him some slack he already made 2 predictions!!!Firefist553 18:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha I can still try (: Yountoryuu 18:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats why i say when he have free time.. LuffyPirateKing 18:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I was going to tell you to do Law vs Kid but we dont know a lot of their style so.. can you do Aokiji vs Kizaru?? LuffyPirateKing 18:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok...Hmmm what about Usopp vs Van Augur?? Okay, that seems to be a capable fight to make... I'll do it when I'm done with my geography and math homework ;3 Yountoryuu 18:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah yeah take your time man..And Thanks.. hey You're fight between zoro and shilliew was awesome!but still can do better btw I'll be doing my own 612.I think i got idea for this.So i'll do my own and hope u rate it well.Since BLS not here to compete.I'll be the competition.heheheheAwesome! 19:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, try (: Good luck! Yountoryuu 19:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yountoryuu, you will make a prediction about 612? LuffyPirateKing 19:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) My mistake I already read it man..Sorry my mistake..Forgot it..!LuffyPirateKing 19:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 612 done.do rate it friend! THX!not as good as your's though.Awesome! 00:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I've done one for myself...Check it out if you want LuffyPirateKing 11:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter_612_prediction Love your battle predictions! If you have time, can you write Luffy (post time-skip) vs Ace? Somehow, they meet each other due to some weird island that force people to go to another dimension or something like that. I want to see Ace's reaction to Luffy kinda being more grown up.FoolishMortalFOOL 02:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) thank u! Dude i love the fact i'm one of ur liked editors! thank u very much!Roranoa zoro 01:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ankoro It's Ok :) HooH 21:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ur height Hi Youn!, i've got a question : many statistics tell Netherlands has the highest average height,...... i just wanna practically know if it's true : can u please tell me ur true height ! ?Roranoa zoro 01:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm! so the stats are true!Roranoa zoro 10:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) New Forum: Can you please participate in the Forum:LETCA Project; Chapter Page Problems? ThanksRoranoa zoro 17:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 614 Hey man,if you want check out my prediction...Thanks.--LuffyPirateKing 18:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/My_Chapter_614_prediction hey! http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesome!/614_prediction read it.hope u like it.:)Awesome! 22:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC)